Stranded with anger
by 13LittleRed13
Summary: what happens whenever Raven and Robin get into it and afterwards they are called for a mission... in space! and then Raven and Robin are stranded on an unknown planet on an island, where anything can happen! Way better than summery!
1. let the game begin

_**The two titan girls live together in an apartment on one side of town and the boys (aka Robin ,Speedy, Gar, and Victor) live in jump on the other side of Town (the pairings are RxR SxS GxT VxB). And apartment pairings is Rae and Star /Terra and Barbra / Robin and Speedy / Vic and Gar.**_

_**Ravens POV  
><strong>_

"_**Raven! Get-up every one of our most wonderful friends are coming over to do the hanging out with us! including the one that you mumble on about in your sleep." Said an overly excited Star **_

"_**What are you talking about?" I mutter after being yelled at and accused of mumbling in my sleep.**_

"_**You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't even try to play dumb with me Raven Roth."**_

"_**No I don't."**_

"_**Well whatever just get up they will be getting here any minute now!" said a very happy Starfire**_

_****door-bell rings****_

"_**Bye, come out as soon as you're dressed."**_

"_**But its 6 o'clock"**_

"_**Fine then at least in your Pj's."**_

"_**kk." sheesh Starfire is such a picky person whenever it comes down to the tiny little details I mean Omi Goodness.**_

_****Rae got dressed in her Pj's which is plaid black and red pj bottoms and a black spaghetti strap tank top Then she brushed her hair and teeth and went to the living room with the others who are also in their Pj's****_

"_**Now that everyone is here please get in the seats of love and get ready for sharing the fun of the first game." said star**_

_****everyone sits on the 4 love seats arranged in a square. In this order Rae& Robin Starfire& Speedy Gar& Terra Vic& Barbra ****_

"_**Ok our first game we are going to play is Would you Rather" squeals Starfire**_

"_**Who goes 1st?" questioned Gar**_

"_**You can and whatever you do, do not hold back!" replied all the boys**_

"_**Well ok then umm…Bee, Would you rather sit in Vic's lap or swap clothes with Speedy?**_

_**^Really? They are dating! ^**_

"_**Sit in Vic's lap" Bee said getting up and taking a seat in Vic's lap. "Ok umm Speedy, Would you rather hold hands with Starfire or make-out with this picture of Gar?" said an intrigued Barbra**_

_**^they already like each other why make out like it's something bigger than it already is?^**_

"_**Hold Starfire's hand." he stated happily "Terra, would you rather nibble on Gars index finger, or lay down and put your head in his lap?"**_

_**^WOW big whoop^**_

"_**Put my head in his lap." Terra said lying down "Raven, would you rather make-out with Robin for 5 minutes, or let us use your books as fire wood after the came?" Terra said happily**_

_**^major whoop!^**_

"_**NOT fair! I demand another choice!" Raven screamed angrily**_

"_**Rules are rules" everyone else chimes in including Robin?**_

"_**Bu-"Raven was cut off by a long deserved 1st kiss from Robin. **_

"_**Aw" everyone else said as the 2 birds kissed.**_

_**^Omi Gosh, Omi Gosh he kissed me, he finally kissed me! His lips are so soft…^Raven trailed off while she was kissing/being kissed bye the boy wonder.**_

_**#Yay she likes me, it took her long enough, I mean I've been flirting with her ever since I can remember# Robin thought happily.**_

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_**PLZ tell me if i should continue on with this story!  
><strong>_


	2. NO! i didnt me

Okay so like I'm only righting this because I have 1 person well that I know of that really even wants me to even continue this story , which is Crazy Cool Kid! I love you so much and I appreciate it very much! And on another note I apologize to I'm home and anyone else who found it hard to follow this was my 1st story ever on here and I appreciate any constructive criticism! And I'm gonna apologize in advance for people being a lot or a little out of character. And this time I will try to use less bold italics and underlinings. Anyways I will go-on ahead and continue this story!

***KEY***

_Italics = thoughts _

**Bold = important things in anything including thoughts, scenes, or talking**

Underlined=Raven and Robins mind link

_** Raven's p.o.v.**_

_Omi-gosh I can't believe this! I and the boy blunder together… having a moment like this! I hope it never ends… _

"Guys! Your time is up! You don't have to keep on… its getting kinda gross to watch know! Please quit. Raven! Robin! Enough!" Beast-boy yelled and pleaded at the 2 birds until he had enough and decided to just go up to them and just push them apart like a bull-dozer, and with that they stopped kissing and gave him death glares that could kill anyone. The thing was, was with beast-boy, he had already received so many from Raven that he only shivered now… and occasionally passed out but you know how it is.

"Getting a Little clingy to my sister there Robin?" Cyborg said helping Beast-boy up

"Uh … no" robin said reaching up to scratch the back of his neck

"come on cy, no body stopped you when you made a move on me now, did they?" Bee said

"whoa, whoa, whoa' whoa , we were not having a moment, it was a choice that she had and so I just did my part considering she obviously wasn't gonna let her books get used as fire wood." Robin said a little embarrassed

_**You're embarrassed to have a moment with me? Raven said **_

_**Of course not I just don't want them to know that we where having one! Robin said defensively**_

_**WHAT! You know what you are a jerk I should've listened to intelligence when I had the chance. Oh and by the way I'm gonna block this connection from now on!**_

**_NO! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEA-_ too late**

Okay guys so… whatcha think? Anyways please use the button below and comment all you wonderful people

13BH13


	3. blasted into space

A/N Okay guys thank you for your comments you left me! And I'm sorry I know that it did seem really immature, but I needed for her to be angry at him for this to work out as I had wanted. And again remember I'm still new at this, but again well you know. Anyways I guess I should continue with the story since that's what you're here for and not to here me go on and on so here you go!

***Key***

_Italics = thoughts _

**Bold = important things in anything including thoughts, scenes, or talking**

Underlined=Raven and Robins mind link

***Raven's POV**

_Well I guess I should have seen it coming. He would never like any girl like me, the creepy one, the one who doesn't talk ever, the one who is well Goth… I should've seen it coming he is to good for me, and I new it I should've listened to my instincts instead of you love. Why do you make everything more difficult than necessary? Huh? Nobody asked you to you know! And ugg there goes the stinking alert!_

"Trouble." I said running for the door until I realized we were all still in our Pj's "uhh guys?" I said motioning towards our clothes

"We will be fine me and speedy keep our gadgets with us 24/7." Robin said in a hurried voice

"Are you sure?" I asked because honestly I don't want people to see me in my Pj's and I am pretty sure that they feel the same way, but whatever floats the boat.

"positive." He said in an annoyed voice

_So I just quit trying to squeeze our selves out of the embarrassment we where about to plummet into. I mean I can see it now "teen titans fighting in their Pj's" the next head line of next weeks news paper._

_**Robins POV: **Raven I'm sorry for the way I acted I don't know what came over me back there, no that's just as cheesy as all the other ones I came up with, I kept on thinking of different ways to apologize to her, but none of them where good enough for her.(Secretly he always loved raven for her enter beauty, and because, well what's not to like about her.) robin kept on trying to come up with a good explanation for his behavior._

_***NASA (there was a single alien attack here and it was up to the teen titans to stop it.)**_

"Titans go!" I yelled as I was running over to kick the weird alien like thing, but right as my foot was about to collide with the ugly things face, I randomly just… fall. "What the," then I noticed Raven rushing over here

"Just to let you know they are extremely toxic to full humans." Raven said.

_She is so thoughtful. This is one of the many things I love about her so very much…man FOCUS!_

So I whipped out my handy dandy bow-staff and whacked its head strait off its body!

"Cool!" beast boy exclaimed

"Get in the t-ship before they get away!" Cyborg yelled jumping into the t-ship

_Raven I'm so sorry, NONONONO man why did you do that uggg! Your such an idiot why did you do that you had her then she was yours then, then I blew it man I'm so stupid!_

***RAVEN POV**

_Why was robin so off his game to day I mean normally he would've noticed the sulfuric acid and used his bow-staff and bird-a-rangs instead of trying to kick it. And what was up with him staring at me? I mean I'm the one who should be mad here and not him I mean I'm the one here who has basically had my heart grow enormously, then had it ripped out and crumbled to a million pieces! Maybe he cant stand the spot light not on him for half a second. Stupid cocky yuck blob!_

_***3rd person POV**_

Raven eventually found a book from the last time they used the t-ship and began to read. Everything was subtle and Robin finally came up with the best apology ever! And right when he was about to call raven on his cell BANG! BOOM! The lights went off and every1 screamed as the t-ship blew up

Okay guys whatcha think will happen next? I hope that you all like it and please review your ideas I'm running out of ideas!

Sincerely,

13BH13


	4. where am i?

Hey guys it me again! And I will like to thank all of you wonderful people who have been there for me and been a good reviewer and never letting me feel to down and out of it! Anyways I just thought that all you guys needed a shout-out! So here it is! I'd like to thank XxHeartlessRobotxX , CrazyCoolKid(Of course),I'm home, ano, and last,but certainantly not least Emmi30307. well here is chapter 4 of stranded with anger, hope you all enjoy!

_Italics = thoughts _

**Bold = important things in anything including thoughts, scenes, or talking**

Underlined=Raven and Robins mind link

***Robin's+ Raven's P.O.V**

_**Hey robin! Raven greeted in a seductive voice, wearing a black swim suit at the beach. "Hey Rae! What happened with the t-ship? He asked "who cares!" she said pulling him down to lay with her on the beach as the sun was setting. "you know I have always liked you ever since we 1st met when we were tracking down starfire, robin." She said "oh really?" robin said getting interested in what he was being told from his crush. "mmhmm" she mumbled before she pulled herself up and kissed him very passionately. **_

_**End Of The Dream**_

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"Man, what happened… O my GOSH!" Robin yelled reminiscing on the terrible incident that had happened the past night. As he examined his own body he noticed that he had multiple bruises and cuts from the rough landing, then his leader side kicked in. His team. Then he quickly opened up the top part of his destroyed pod and started looking for the members of his team.

"Cyborg! Barbra! BB! Speedy! Starfire! Tara! Raaveenn!" he yelled hoping for something, anything to happen. He suddenly felt a surge of horrible throbbing pain that would've exceeded the charts fantastically.

"Were am I anyways?" he asked himself as he looked around only to see a beautiful abundance of red and purple trees (they look the same as a Japanese cherry blossom, only with red and purple leaves and blossoms, with a dedicate black bark) and a light green grass. There was also quite a few trees that seemed pretty normal looking, but were at least 30 feet tall if not taller.

_Ugg Rae would adore this place. There are red and purple trees everywhere and I know she loves those colors! I wish she didn't hate me right now I feel like …like… a big fat annoying turd that doesn't know how to get outta your ass … I should've listened to Speedy whenever I had the chance._

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"Hey Bro! Can I have a word with you?" Speedy yelled at me this morning

"of course man, what is it?" I asked my odd red headed brother who, if I didn't know any better seemed to have a devious look in his eye

"You know how you have been dying to make a move on the only girl that can get up under my skin and some how be come the demon in my nightmares?" he said in a normal voice until the end where it seemed a cold and disheveled

"Dude you know better than to talk about MY Raven like that! And yes what about her?" Robin said in a defensive voice

"Well you know the beauty she has as a room mate?" he said in a bit of a happy sing-song voice.

"you mean Starfire?" he said a little confused, because he honestly didn't see what all the other boys say in her, he only saw a naive girl who seemed a little too innocent.

"no the other one! Of course Starfire! Well she is inviting us all over to play a few interesting games like would you rather and it will be the perfect time for you to get your agame on so like poor on a bottle of cologne, girls like guys that smell sexy." A cocky and might I add annoying Speedy said

"no I want Rae to like me for me and whenever she wants." I said as I honestly so want her to like me for me and not some player guy like speedy

"It's either now or never Robin so I suggest now" Said my annoying brother

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_If only I realized the truth in his words then. I'd do anything to go back and have her loving on me instead of hating me… well I guess I may as well take a walk around this place since I obviously aint going anywhere any time soon _

Then he saw something orange moving in the distance. So of course he runs over to it hoping for the best. Hoping that he might be able to find one of his friends. Any of them. Even the Challenging for Pete's sake. Preferably somebody who remains calm in a crisis like his best (guy) friend Cyborg, or even his brother Speedy, He could even handle being with one of his fellow girl titans. (To be honest he wanted to be here with raven more than anybody else, but the thing is, is with them getting into it earlier that day he doesn't know that it would be a good thing for them to be stranded together. And after having a dream like that uhh no!)

Whenever he finally reached the pile of rubbish that was once a part of the t-ship he kicked open the shielding glass only to see his little angel of darkness, moaning and suffering, with a crimson liquid all over her…

Okay guys that's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it I am really trying to put in more details and make it way more interesting for you guys. I hope you guys like it as much as I did writing it and then rewriting it! I tried to make it a little cliffy but… you never know, so please do me a favor and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Luvs

me


	5. umm tmi!

Ok guys! Well I am gonna try to update and write a lot for this chapter because I will be gone to a camp that is like survivor and I wont be back on for a few days so I figured I would dedicate my spare time to writing until my cousin gets here, she will be coming to camp with me! I can't wait! XD, but I guess you guys are here to read my story… well here it is.

***Key***

_Italics = thoughts _

**Bold = important things in anything including thoughts, scenes, or talking**

Underlined=Raven and Robins mind link

_**Previously on "stranded with anger"**_

_**Whenever he finally reached the pile of rubbish that was once a part of the t-ship he kicked open the shielding glass only to see his little angel of darkness, moaning and suffering, with a crimson liquid all over her…**_

***Robins POV**

"Raven! Raven! Please don't die! Please, PLEASE! I love you, please don't die like this! Please, please, please." I screamed and sobbed as I felt a _**throbbing sensation **_come over me, but it just didn't seem like it was my pain then I looked down to see Raven with her amethyst eyes hardly open, but they were open.

"R-Robin. I hurt, everywhere." Raven told me and I could see the pain in her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Let's see if I can fix that". I said as I picked her up bridal style and looked around us again, and then I remembered the ocean like place that looked like it was water inside so I immediately took her over to the bay of what seemed to be a crystal clear ocean, whenever I finally got there. I poked the water like liquid, then I licked my finger and it tasted like the good kind of bottled water so I lifted her up I little closer to my face and told her "this might sting a little, so I will slowly put you in, okay?"

"Okay boy blunder" she said with the sexy little grin that drives me crazy any time I look at it.

So I slowly brought her down into the water, washed her legs until I thought it was to far up, I will just have her do that part, then I went to her arms and went ahead and tore off the sleeves and then I continued to wash her arms and trying to be careful not to hurt the fresh cuts from the hard landing. And whenever everything was under the water except her head I was floating her on her back and I had my arm under her and I cupped my other hand and brought water over her face and washed the crimson liquid off of her beautiful facial features. Then I tried to wash out her hair too get out the chunky little pieces of dried/drying blood.

"done." I said as I slowly brought her out of the water.

**Ravens POV**

"Thanks Robin, I don't know what I would ever do with out you." I said well I do know what I would do… die. Then I took a huge gasp whenever I looked up and saw him so close to me. He looked so cute this close. He was breathing so deep and looking down directly at me like, like, oh. My. gosh. He was checking me out! This is so not a good place or time to bee checking out a person.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I could hear the concern in his voice.

"yeah, I just never thought I would see trees like that in a million years of azar." I said, good cover up. It would be bad if he knew what I was really thinking about…

"I knew you would love them! And see those trees over there? They remind me of ones I youst to have a tree house in whenever I lived with the bat." Robin said happily remembering his child hood with Batman

"Robin, did you try to call the others or anything?" I asked so that way I could tell how long we would be there

"no, one sec." he said opening his communicator," there is only one signal I can reach… actually two but one is broken." He said then he called the one he could which was… Speedy's.

When ever he opened it to call his brother all he could hear was kissing noises moaning and whispered flirts, then he saw through the cracked camera lanes to see his brother and Starfire making out.

***Flashback!**

*Speedy's POV

"Ouch my effin head!" speedy said tumbling out of the destroyed and now abandoned piece of the t-ship. "What the heck happened? Where the eff am I! he said trying to still be in hero mode, then he saw a part of the t-ship moving in the distance.

"Hey robin! You there!" he yelled to it as he ran over there, whenever he finally reached it, the top of it was blasted off by a green power and then his "beautiful girlfriend" popped out

"Hello friend speedy!" said a happy Starfire as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Would you like to come with me over to that rock over there and make-out?" I said hopefully

"is it fun?" the "beauty" asked me

"It is really fun" I told her honestly, only in reality it is gonna be way more fun for me

"More fun than making pols-gnitsucsid*?" she asked me

"way more fun" I said as I grabbed her hand and walked over to the rock

^30 min. later

"BZ…BZZ…BZZZ, Hello, oh my gosh! Uhh Raven. Look at this.

**End of Flashback**

**Ravens POV**

"Close it they are in the middle of something that is burning my eyes out of their sockets!" I said sarcastically to robin as I was trying to snatch it from him

"Ok, ok, ok, nice job speedy!" Robin yelled at Speedy right before I slammed the stupid communicator shut.

"That was a scarring Image" I said

"yup…" Robin said and then when we finally reached the prettiest tree in the beautiful orchard he stopped and looked at me, "Raven I am so sorry for the way I acted, I was so stupid to let Cyborg make me feel a little embarrassed, I just wanted you to remember our 1st moment differently, because I have always liked you, ever since you came out of that dark alley whenever we were trying to track down Starfire! I wish I had told you sooner, I wish that Cyborg didn't make me feel under pressure earlier! I do love you know matter what an-" I interrupted his very long speech with a long and flirtatious kiss.

"It's okay, let's just make us some shelter for tonight." I said as I whipped out my secret katanna and I started whacking away at the tree in front me

A/U: Hey guys well I hope you like this chapter and I will try to write the next chapter tomorrow and please drop off a review on the way out! They mean a lot to me! I have also made a lot of wonderful friends through reviews and PMs so please drop 1 of the 2 off! XD

Luvz

13BH13


	6. Playing Bob the builder

Hey guys I'm back and I would like to thank AliceDeWolfe for being the only reviewer for the past two chapters! But anyways, I would like to thank all of you wonderful people who have favorited me and or my story, it makes me really happy! I wish that I could send you all a big waffle! ( I love waffles a whole lot!XD) anyways I may be on for like a few hours tomorrow, because I will be going to a really fun camp 5 miles away from the best church ever! Anyways I guess that I will get to the story since that is what you guys are here for XD

AliceDeWolfe- Whenever the Flashback Ended and was back to Ravens pov it was supposed to be like in the communicator, and since it is mainly RavenXRobin I figured that I would show small bits and pieces of Starfire and Speedy in there so that way everyone is happy! And so yeah… anyways if you still have questions about it please feel free to PM me about it and I will try my very best to explain it to you!

***Key***

_Italics = thoughts _

**Bold = important things in anything including thoughts, scenes, or talking**

Underlined=Raven and Robins mind link

R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

**Everyone's POV**

"hey! Where do you keep that thing? And didn't I tell everybody no swords and or guns!" robin said flustered by the kiss and now his raven pulling out a huge sword from the middle of no where

"well I have always loved these things, ever since I was a little girl in Azarath. and you have a good little fantasy your always in so why don't you use it?" raven told him as she kept on whacking away at the poor little tree.

"Uhh… need some help?" robin said as he took out his bow-staff and pressed a button and then a sharp blade come out and helped her take care of the shelter problem

^2 ½ hours later

**Raven's POV**

Whenever we finally took care of cutting down some trees, Robin decided to build a big tree house in the big trees closer to the forest. So in the past 30 min I have cut down a tree and cutting it into nail size pieces and letting robin use them as nails. And for some odd reason he keeps a hammer in his part of the t-ship… he is too complicated to understand at times… but atleast his Idea is a really good one! We should have us a big enough shelter for tonight in about 1 or 2 more hours… hopefully I hate it out here. Then we get to go get some stuff for dinner!

"so… speedy and star huh? I wouldn't have expected it." Robin said trying to make small talk

"I guess so. I don't see why not. As long as he doesn't hurt her or try anything I think he should be good for atleast a little while. Well from me… unless he tries something like bb does… then he might as well kiss his life good bye, just sayin." I said as I threatened him without him even being here. Well if I don't who will? I told my self

"Raven, he is stranded somewhere with her. Only the two of them. He is gonna try his little heart out, trying to impress her and things of that nature." Robin said chuckling in my stupidity to realize that he is speedy, he is a teenage boy… yeah I should've seen it coming, but sadly I didn't.

"true. Whenever we get done making this tree house we should call them or something so that way they don't think we are some perverts who like to watch people make-out. And then talk to them about how to get off this stupid island, planet thing." I said as I almost cut myself with my little pocket knife, that I keep hidden, cutting the stupid little wooden nails.

"Agreed." Robin said as he continued to build the tree house. "If you want you can go find some food, I think you made enough nails." Robin told me, so I got up, grabbed a basket I woven earlier and went up looking around and found some berries. I ate one and it tasted like a mix of coconut, tea, and orange. So I took and filled my basket full of them and took them back to the camp side about, 20 min. later from when robin sent me off looking for food.

Then I told him "do you want some fish with these berries?" I asked placing the basket down where I was sitting earlier.

"nah I think you have enough berries for the two of us." He said looking down at the basket full of berries

"Are you sure?" I asked him just to make sure that he would be okay with only berries

"positive." He said with that adorable look in his eye that I can never get enough of

"okay… can I help you build it, or is it almost done?" I asked so that way I can at least try to be useful

"Nah I got it and I think it will only take about 10 more min. so if you want you can go grab our blankets from our t-ship compartments." He said putting the finishing touches on the tree house.

"Okay." I said heading off towards the rubbish piles that used to be a part of my big bros creation. Man, he is gonna be angry whenever he finds out that his baby's momma is now rubbish scattered in space.

Whenever I finally made it back to our camp site, Robin had already finished the tree house and took the berries inside. And was waiting for me by my stump where I was cutting the nails for the tree house

"Hey, I took all of the stuff in." he said as he took his blanket and led the way to our new little house. Then he climbed in put down his blanket. "hey, throw up your blanket!" he said. So I took and threw it up and when I got inside I was amazed. He built furniture.

"How did you build all of this so soon?" I asked in amazement as I saw a queen size bed made from wood and the woven wood underneath it so it wouldn't be hard and then I saw a table with two chairs on either side of it.

"Well you have your talents, and I have mine." He said with a smirk that drives me insane and before I could even question him again he had me sit in one of his home made chairs and we started eating the berries

"Thank you for the berries Rae." Robin told me

"You're welcome" I told him happily for once

^about 10 min. of awkward silence and eating later

"so… are you ready to call Starfire and Speedy?" I asked as robin finished off the rest of the berries

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R


	7. NO CUDDLERS ALOUD PLZ

Hey guys! So I just got home from the best place ever called Ampd camp! I love it so much and I love you guys, don't get me wrong, but I realized something, I really need to not spend as much time on this thing and spend more time with God and Jesus, so I decided that I am going to limit myself to how often I get on Here. Sorry for breaking the 3 hearts that love this story, but I really do need to so… sorry for hurting any major feelings out there! Aside from that I really do wish that I would have more reviewers! I need those almost as much as I need oxygen! Anyways I guess I will go on with the story

***Key***

_Italics = thoughts _

**Bold = important things in anything including thoughts, scenes, or talking**

Underlined=Raven and Robins mind link

***Ravens POV**

"yeah, let me just" he said leaning forward licking his thumb and wiping the berry juice off my face that had been there from the stupid berries we had finally got done eating

"Uhh gross, and … thanks?" I said a little embarrassed having the berry juice on my face

"No problem Rae." He said chuckling as he took out his communicator that I realized had something purple on it…

"Wait, what's on your communicator?" I asked and then I noticed his face get a little paler

"Oh it's nothing" he said quickly, then I snatched it from him and saw that it was a picture… of me.

"Oh" I said as his face quickly turned a really bright pink as I handed it back quickly and he dialed Speedy's number and then we saw the same sight as before, to hormonally driven teenagers making out leaning up against a rock.

"uhh guys" I said as I watched a very… disturbing image on the screen of Robins communicator. Then they finally noticed we were on the other side of the communicator and so they quit their little make-out session and picked up the communicator

"Hello friends Raven and Robin, how much of the session of the making out did you see?" said a very annoying Starfire

"too much" I said a little annoyed looking over to Speedy who was just sitting there realizing what was going on

"Oh… hey, friends, where are we?" asked a very immature Starfire

"If we knew would we be here?" I said annoyed by her stupidity

"I guess the not? And do you know where friends BB Terra Bee and Cyborg is?" she asked a little concerned for her friends who didn't treat her as badly as Raven did whenever she is in a really bad mood like she is right now

"no, not right now. They are probably stranded somewhere like we are Starfire." Robin said calmly as he started to pase ( I don't know how to spell this) back and forth on the floor he made

"wait a second, where are you two?" asked Speedy paying more attention to where the birds where now

"well unlike you, we spent our time wisely and built a shelter instead of seeing how long we could kiss each other!" I yelled at the 2 stupid teens in front of me

"hey!" they said simultaneously offended by my harsh word choice.

"Who are you haying? Nobody made you two dummies do that crap!" said then I felt robin's hand on my sholder

"calm down it will be okay, you two just go look around for a temporary home for a little while, and until then, we should probably try to get some shut eye." Robin said taking some responsibility and with that the 2 gingers got up and were looking around for shelter.

"Ok. We are looking and I will contact you if I find something or a threat." Speedy said then he closed his communicator

"Hey, Robin." I said looking around our new little home

"Yeah?" he said

"We only have one bed and 1 pillow…" I said imagining what this was going to turn out like

"oh… if you want I can sleep on the floor." he said

"nah it will be fine just… I hope your not a cuddler…" I shivered as the last word escaped my mouth…

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Okay guys, whatcha think? I would really appreciate reviews ya know so please use the big blue button below!


	8. Finding Lost Friends

Hey guys I haven't posted a new chapter in forever so I am going to tell you all I'm so sorry but I need these reviews more than I need air so please review, review, review! Anyways I guess I should get on with the story instead of telling you guys about my boring life… (That's what I ramble on about whenever we get to PM'n each other XD) anyways here yall go

***Key***

_Italics = thoughts _

**Bold = important things in anything including thoughts, scenes, or talking**

Underlined=Raven and Robins mind link

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Raven's POV

_Ugg its morning again. I hate mornings. Especially whenever I can't have tea and I have a stinking guy rapped around me in ten different directions. Wait, did I just-_

"Robin! Get up! And get off me, stupid!" I said feeling kinda little kiddish saying stupid instead of cursing him like I usually would've, but what can I say, its too early to do that kind of thing.

"Mmhmm!" he murmured sliding up towards me in his sleep

"Move, now!" I yelled at the sleeping Robin

This time though in stead of just sliding up he slid up to my mouth and started to kiss me. He was awake the whole stinking time to… he just wanted to mess with me…. Dumb but.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the communicator buzzed as the two titans where still kissing in the still dim morning light.

"Hey Robin I can see this tree hou- whoa, sorry I didn't realize I was interrupting something, I guess I will go figure out what It is and then give you a status report." Speedy said a little embarrassed as he noticed what we where doing.

**Speedy's POV**

_Well what do we have here? i now have some blackmail-age on the two birds now. Yay I'm so happy 'little girl moment'. And there goes my beautiful Starfire, Heading towards the strange house. I wonder what kind of strange, abnormal creature lives there… I hope no weird creeper. Like the one that would stalk me wheneve ri would be coming home with all of mine and Robin's 'special needs' things such as our beer that we ended up having to share with Cyborg whenever he figured out we had it… stupid drinking machine._

**Ravens POV**

So a few minutes after Speedy's little call I can hear knocking on our little door and then I hear a muffled voice, which actually sounds like… Starfire? Hmm I never thought I would be so happy to hear her knocking on my door.

"Robin, move I think I can hear Starfire out there." I said trying to move Robin off of me.

"So, she will be okay, Why? You don't want her to see us together?" he said obviously not wanting to move and obviously is still in sleepy drunk mode.

"Robin, we aren't exactly together and you have morning breath, and it smells really, really bad" I said trying to get him to move, and free myself from his horrid breath

"oh, okay, but only because you begged me to." He said with a cocky smile that would make any girl's (besides myself's) stomach flutter with happiness.

_So Robin finally moved and I got up and opened the small homes door to reveal a happy Starfire hand-in-hand with another happy Speedy._

"Hey guys, what's up? I found the shelter Robin!" Speedy yelled at Robin

"Well we just woke-up and stuff." Robin said a little annoyed he isn't much of a morning person I guess

"What kinda stuff Robbie-poo" Speedy said moving his eyebrows up and down… he must know something I don't if there's more to it then what I'm seeing

"Nothing, Speedy." Robin said annoyed with hint of frustration in his voice, then Speedy walked over to him and whispered something that sounded similar to "we'll talk later"

"Anyways friends, it is close to 10 in the morning. What shall we do on this Glorious day?" Starfire said with a lot of enthusiasm

"Well since all four of our communicators are either broke and or doesn't have any signal that can reach any of the other titans, I suggest that we build on to the tree house." Robin said in commando mode, "and probably find some food around here I'm sure that we are all pretty hungry by now." He said adding in food

"What do you mean? We have a bed some chairs and a table. Is there anything else we need?" Starfire said obviously oblivious to the situation at hand.

"But there is more than two people here now, Starfire. So now we need more rooms like another bed room and probably a living room for a little bit of luxury. And eventually some more clothes." Speedy said to his incoherent girlfriend

"Oh," she said still quite gleefully

"Okay so how about I and Speedy build on some more rooms and Raven and Starfire, you guys go gather some more food, Preferably berries and fish." Robin said trying to figure out what they should do.

"sounds good to me" i said

"OK dude" Speedy said

"Glorious Plan friend Robin" Starfire said

"Okay guys well… let's go!" Robin said as we all split up into the groups that we were assigned in

**Robin's POV**

"So, Robin I know what 'and stuff' means. Do you?" an annoying Speedy said

"What do you mean do I know? I was there, what do you mean you know? You're the one who wasn't there to begin with!" I yelled at him annoyed. He knows I'm not a morning person

"Well I called your communicator this morning and I saw you and your new girlie friend." He said… okay I am ticked off now.

"So, what does that have to do with anything? She knows, I know, and you know. Is that a big deal or something?" I asked since I really don't see what it matters to him

"well it could be, to her 'big brother' you know" he said basically challenging me

"okay dude what do you want?" I said as we finally reached the big forest and I reached for my bo-staff and started whacking away at the tree in front of me.

"well…" speedy started as he started ripping the branches off of the tree.

**Raven's POV**

"So friend Raven, do you mind if we do the bonding by doing the talking of girls?" asked a hopeful Starfire

"Umm I don't guess so." I said trying to give the red headed alien a chance.

"GLORIOUS!" Starfire yelled. "Guess what me and friend Speedy where doing!" She said happily

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Okay guys here is yalls long awaited update! I hope that it was worth it! I have not been in a really good mood to write so please let me know if it was worth the wait! XD

What you guys think will happen to all of them!

Will Raven and robin ever get their privacy that they are so desperate to get?

And what does speedy want?

Please answer these questions I am dying to figure out what you guys think XD

Anyways I will go for now, and until then

Don't ever scream!

13DeadSilence13


	9. The Girl talk and a swim

A/N Hey guys how are yall? And anyways I'm trying to start updating pretty quickly, its just that I've been really busy and I plan on going to my friend Marias house on this Friday or next and stay there a few days so I cant wait, but I'll miss all my fanfic friends too so. :( but I guess I'll have to manage. Anyways I love you guys and I will continue on with the scheduled program…lol that sounded so funny anyways here it is.

***Key***

_Italics = thoughts _

**Bold = important things in anything including thoughts, scenes, or talking**

Underlined=Raven and Robins mind link

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

_**PREVIOUSLY ON STRANDED WITH ANGER**_

**Raven's POV**

"So friend Raven, do you mind if we do the bonding by doing the talking of girls?" asked a hopeful Starfire

"Umm I don't guess so." I said trying to give the red headed alien a chance.

"GLORIOUS!" Starfire yelled. "Guess what me and friend Speedy where doing!" She said happily

_**NOW**_

**Raven's POV**

"Do I really even wanna know?" I asked the ecstatic red head alien

"Well… we were doing what you and friend Robin were doing. We were doing the making of the out!" She said merrily reminiscing on the moment

"we where not… he was moving and we fell like that." I said trying to defend myself, I mean I'm not like that, and besides why does she care anyways.

"I do not understand. I and friend Speedy saw you to like that for a while…" she said. Man she is smarter than she looks whenever it came down to this kind of stuff… mental note that*

"You know what Starfire… Just forget it and please continue what you and Speedy where talking about, I am listening." I said when ever we reached the berry bushes and started to pick all kinds of colored berries

"Oh yes. It was most enjoyable… and he kept on AND ON… I believe I have the special feelings for him…" Starfire said as she pondered the idea of being with Speedy as very happy expression danced upon her face

"well that's good, right? I mean you like him and he likes you… that's right isn't it?" I said I mean I know Starfire has a collection of the more popular magazines for teenage girls

"Well… there's a problem with that friend Raven. You see on our home Earth every time friends from titans of the east came over, friend speedy, he was always looking at girls at the mall every time he went to the mall of shopping with me and in the magazines I read, that means he is the using me… Is that true, best of the girl friends Raven?" Starfire asked very troubled as she picked berries and then finally looked at her good friend

"Starfire… its speedy and he is a teenage boy he is probably just being friendly and smiling at others so that way they don't think that he is too stuck up, and before you ask what that means it means that he is rude and doesn't care about others. Plus you guys aren't dating so He probably just thought that since he wasn't with anyone he would give a flirty look to another girl, that's all Starfire." I told her so that way she would still have confidence in her relationship, which she's been wanting for so, so long

"Oh thank you so much friend Raven!" Starfire yelled as she gave me a bone crushing hug. "but friend Raven I have another question to ask you, why does friend Robin not do this to you as well?" Starfire asked me… great another question about Rodin

"Starfire, I already told you, we aren't together and he is probably just more focused than Speedy that's all." I told her… wait why was she paying attention to how Robin acts to me now? I mean… I noticed this but I didn't know it was that obvious

"Oh…" She said picked berries.

**Speedy's POV**

"well..." I said as I wondered what I wanted my good ole bro to do for me, since I have quite a big bit of black-mailage on him… "what are you willing to do?" I said thinking how much I could get from him

"dude I already told you that by the time we get of this stupid island me and Rae will be together and I don't really give a crap about what Cyborg says, I mean I have respect for him but I will date whoever I want, and if Rae and I want to be together we will end of story." Robin said confidently as he took down the 5th HUGE tree all by himself and we started dragging it towards the tree house.

"Dude, but you just asked me what I wanted" I said whining a little as we dragged the tree

"Wha! Call the whambulance!" Robin yelled at me aggravated

"I DID!... they said they weren't coming…" I said back to him

"then I suggest you get OVER IT!" he said as he threw the tree down and started chopping so we could use it to make the tree house bigger

"Fine…" I said sourly as I started to help him make it to where we could use it in a little while.

**Raven's POV**

"Ouch" I muttered to myself as I look to my thumb, I pricked my finger on the thorn. Now I have a little trail of blood going down my finger. "Umm Starfire, I'll be right back I need to do something real quick." I said getting up from picking berries

"Can I do the tagging of the long? I'm tired of picking berries, and I sure could stretch for a minute or two." Starfire said as she stood up quickly

"umm sure I guess" then we walked over to the beach area and I put a little bit on my finger and washed it off and then I turned around to look for her then I heard a big, SPLASH!

"Starfire what are you doing? I asked as I looked over and saw her in the water

"well you were getting in so I thought I would too. Since it is hotter than lleh out here" She said using her Tamerainian root

_Now that I think about it, it is pretty hot out here. and we do have a whole lot of food out here…_

"I'll be right back Starfire I'm gonna take the food back to camp and tell the guys that we are taking a break, if they wanna join." I said walking over to the tree house where they were currently building on, what looks to be another bed room

"Hey guys, me and Starfire are taking a break and going swimming if you wanna join." I said and then the two guys up in the tree jumped down like the tree was on fire.

"you know a break is just what we need." Robin said as he quickly took of his shirt and grabbed my hand which caused me to blush

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Okay guys here is your Update that I am sure you could care less about, but here it is like it or not lol anyways PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh and a little birdie told me that you guys liked creepy poems, so here is my favorite 1

Beware the stare of Mary Shaw

She had no children only dolls

And if you see her in your dreams

Make sure you never scream,

Or she'll rip it out at the seam

… Creepy right? Anyways please review!

13DeadSilence13


	10. A BIG Mistake and a  Flashback?

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update I deleted the 1st copy of it and I really wanted to have you guys a little something special for you guys like, 2,000+ words and a lott of fluffy goodness considering it is the 10th chapter of my most favorite story STRANDED WITH ANGER! I know that is nothing compares to a whole lot of authors, but I think that it's a big deal! So please don't start a riot because of my irresponsibility's! Any ways PLEASE ENJOY! And Please loves me still!

*Key*

_Italics = thoughts_

**Bold = important things in anything including thoughts, scenes, or talking**

Underlined=Raven and Robins mind link

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

**PREVIOUSLY ON STRANDED WITH ANGER**

"I'll be right back Starfire I'm gonna take the food back to camp and tell the guys that we are taking a break, if they wanna join." I said walking over to the tree house where they were currently building on, what looks to be another bed room

"Hey guys, me and Starfire are taking a break and going swimming if you wanna join." I said and then the two guys up in the tree jumped down like the tree was on fire.

"you know a break is just what we need." Robin said as he quickly took of his shirt and grabbed my hand which caused me to blush

**Raven's POV**

As soon as we got to the beautiful beach that we could happily call ours, " okay guys I guess I will sit here and watch" I said as I laid down on my stomach.

"come on Rae! Get wet with me!" Robin begged me from inside the water

"I'd rather not, how about later?" I said looking in his direction for a split second before I laid my head back down as I tried to nap

"nooo! Please come get wet with us friend Raven! It would be the most joyous with you out here with us! Starfire wined as she stood up straight from her previous position in Speedy's arms.

"Yes!" I said as I started to get really annoyed with all this stuff

"fine" Robin said

**5 Minutes later!**

"Robin get back here right now!" I screamed as I got out of the freezing cold water and chased after Robin

"What? I just wanted to play in the water with my favorite little birdie friend!" Robin said as he tried to be innocent

"Whatever! Why did you throw me in!" I said even angrier than the 1st time

"Like I said before I just wanted to play with my favorite little birdie friend!" he said laughing as every word came out of his mouth

"well get back here! I am gonna give you your punishment and you should take it like a man!" I said as we ran to an unfamiliar part of our temporary home

"no!" he said as he ran even faster than before

"this is so unfair! Baseball* helps you run even faster!" I said complaining about how he could fun so much faster than me just because he plays stupid sports.

"well then maybe you should've invested in playing a sport as a child!" he yelled back at me as he advanced even farther a head of me

"Sport or no Sport I will catch you!" not that I even know what I'm going to do to him once I catch him…

***MEAN WHILE WITH STARFIRE AND SPEEDY* (star's pov)**

"Do you think best of the friends forever Raven will do the killing to Robin?" I asked my boyfriend Speedy

"Nah Robin and I played Baseball as kids, there's no way she can catch up with Gotham's best tagger of the Gotham Bats middle school! But there Is a possibility that he trips and Raven takes that to her advantage…" boyfriend speedy said as he smiled wider than a nugafonos**

"You guys played Baseball as kids?" I asked surprised that they even had the time to considering they always had to train with Mr. Batman

"oh yeah! He was the best tagger and I well I was always the best pitcher! But lets have more fun? Do you wanna make out some more?" he asked and as soon as I heard that I grabbed his hand as we walked out of the water

***BACK TO THE BIRDS*(Raven's Pov)**

"Ha I told you I would catch you eventually!" I said as I sat down on Robin's back

"Only because I fell over the stupid, dumb root of that stupid, dumb tree! There weren't any trees in the baseball fields!" he complained

"Well I still caught you!" I said

"Okay, so now that you got me what do you plan to do to me?" he said cockily as he flipped me over to where he was the one sitting on me instead of vise versa.

"Oh come on!" I yelled ass he sat down on top of my thighs

"wow very descriptive. Ya know I have a better Idea." He said as he leaned in to me and left a soft little kiss on my lips beckoning to me for a reply so I did what all the other teenage girls would do. One small little kiss turned into one big one that turned into 1 small make out sessions that turned into a lot of big make out sessions

"Robin" I said breaking the kiss

"Yes?" he said very sweetly

"Did we just leave two pee brains alone with each other in the water?" I said imagining the possibilities of them both being dead

"…. Aww man!... Come on lets go check up on them." He said annoyed as he stood up and offered me his hand. And then I said "whenever we get there you and speedy do finish the house, Starfire and I will make us new clothes… some how." I sais and Robin nodded in agreement

Then when we finally reached where the two dim-witted titans were,

"Silly speedy did you call me Melly." Starfire said laughing

"yeah-" Speedy said as he was interrupted by Starfire

"why did you call me the name of your dead dog?" Starfire said looking at him curiously

"We never had a dog named Melly, but Speedy, didn't you date Melanie Binion in like Middle school?" Robin interrupted as the two jumped up really quickliy

"uhh yeah." Speedy said after he gulped

"whoa whoa whoa! You just called me the name of your previous girlfriend! How could you!" Starfire said as she took off running in the other direction

And right before speedy was about to chase after her I said "why don't I take care of her and you stay here with Robin?" I said as I took off after her.

"Starfire! Wait up I said as we got farther and farther away from Base-camp

So Starfire came to a stop and froze and slowly said, "Friend Raven, why would he do this to me? I was always the kind to him. Why would he do something so so horrible to me?" Starfire said as her voice broke

Then I came up right beside her and gave her a hug, a real, sincere ,friendly hug. "Starfire, you know he dated other girls before you, right?" I said as calmly as possible which really wasn't too hard for me because I am the master of calmness***

"right." She said taking a deep breath

"Well I am pretty sure it was an accident, and besides, word on the street is, is that she is the best kisser in town!" I told her then her eyes lit up really big

"Does that mean-"

"Yes Starfire, you are the best kissing girl he has ever kissed." I said trying not to laugh my but off

"Oh how wonderful!" she yelled

"yeah and now, how about we go figure out how to make clothes out of grass or whatever we can find? I said looking over to Starfire as we walked torwards the grass like things that were light blue instead of green.

***WITH THE GUYS*(Normal POV)**

_****Hey Robin, I have everything under control with Starfire so please tell speedy that its all okay and that type of crap._

You sure? I mean she could just be sucking up the pain and not letting you see it

_Trust me its all good, byes_

bye

"Man I think I messed everything up with Starfire." Speedy said pouting

"nah Raven will make it better." Robin said with a whole lot of confidence in his Raven

"are you sure?" Speedy said

"are you questioning Ravens powers?!" Robin yelled

"No its just that I think that I messed up big time." Speedy said

"well don't worry about it Raven has is all under control" Robin said calming down from his sudden out burst.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Speedy said looking over to his brother as he picked up and held a piece of wood for his brother to start nailing to the rest of the tree house

"well we aren't exactly a couple… haven't we already been over this?" Robin said as he put the finished putting the final details into the tree house. Then they get to do furniture

"well yeah, but its just that you guys don't act like it. You guys act like your together, and well you have me and Starfire pretty convinced that you are… that's all." Speedy said as he copped down another tree and looked into his brother's eyes.

"well maybe, you just want us together so that way you can have some dirt on me so that way you can have yourself a personal slave… I'm still not so sure about that…" Robin said as he nailed up some more of the house together.

"Dude! I'm serious! I really want you two together I mean y'all are cute together… In a weird Gothic type of way, I mean don't get me wrong, I prefer the girly-girls, but hello its Starfire so… ya know." Speedy said walking towards the forrest once again.

"Okay lets start on the furniture, I get the bed, you get the table, and umm thanks I guess, but you and I both know that Rae likes to play hard to get and like well… I'm kind of the shy type and like I will probably just gonna goof it all up in front of her so… it will suck for sure. I mean you were there that day in 7th day… I don't know if I could handle another day like that.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Richard, can you please read pages 52 and 53 for me?" asked our English teacher Mrs. Hinton

"sure" I said as I started to read

Then there was a knock at the door and in walked my new week spot, the girl to whom I thought was going to be my girl forever and always and that would never, ever leave me until, I made the biggest screw up of my life.

I started to stutter horridly and the worst part is, is that that girl wasn't JUST my best friend, she wasn't just any girl,

She was MY Raven.

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

TO BE CONTINUED

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

*Baseball- well I am pretty sure they had to play some sports, why not Baseball I mean ya know, besides one my friends play it and I honestly think it would be pretty fun and yeah!

**nugaFonos- read it back words! Haha is right, even Starfire has bad language from time to time! Haha

***I am the master of calmness- we all know its true and I figure she does too so yeah hhaa

****OKAY so incase you couldn't tell _italics_ was Rae and plain underlined is Rob…

Okay so was it worth the super long wait? I am super sorry I have school, and please excuse my Southerness lol and It is so hard to write and do homework, so please forgive me! Plus I am trying to get into a realation ship with a certain guy! So, whoever can guess his name 1st gets to help me out with the next chapter! Ideas? Questions? Please leave them in the pretty box below!

13DeadSilence13


	11. The Question and Grass clothes?

Ok guys…I notice you guys hate reviewing, but I like them so… please continue to. I know it can be a pain, but when I read a story I try to always review so that way I know others can be happy because I like them to… so please do! Anyways I am doin good if you guys were curious. Anyways just to let you guys know, it isn't nice to not review when you read something! This goes for you: 1Animefreakgurl , ahsokalo , Aladin03 , Dark Angel Princess Sarah ,gabylokita41, hannahgo hazel-eyed-mystery-123 , Moonstonedsaphire ,nugget65 ,prancyprincess , Shimafan1548, SunnyTimeahsokalo AzarathianFestus104 raven-fan14 Rukia544 , ScarredSkull ,Shimafan1548 Silent Girl707

Yeah that's right! I know who you are! Now please Review! :'( Pls!

*Key* _Italics = thoughts_ Bold = important things in anything including thoughts, scenes, or talking Underlined=Raven and Robins mind link R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R Previously on Stranded with Anger FLASH BACK "Richard, can you please read pages 52 and 53 for me?" asked our English teacher Mrs. Hinton "Sure" I said as I started to read Then there was a knock at the door and in walked my new week spot, the girl to whom I thought was going to be my girl forever and always and that would never, ever leave me until, I made the biggest screw up of my life. I started to stutter horridly and the worst part is, is that that girl wasn't JUST my best friend, she wasn't just any girl, She was MY Raven. END OF FLASH BACK "Dude! You know that wasn't true! She laughed because… well remember Alex?" Speedy said looking at me with a sincere and almost laughing look on his face. "Yeah, why?" I said looking over at my brother "He started to flirt with her and whenever she saw you she stared at you! As if nothing else in the world mattered to her for that small few minutes and dude, you didn't stutter at all. And how do you know that was Rae?" "Really! Wow and all this time I thought she was making fun of me! I am like so, wait a second how didn't you know that was Rae I mean she looks the exact same and everything! I mean yeah we were what? ... four years younger? Dude you need some contacts or something!" I said looking at my brother thinking of what kind of psychopath he is exactly I mean hello! But I can't be mean at a time like this I mean the only thing holding me back from really being a flirt with her was that.

"Uh incase you didn't notice that girl was like, oh, I don't know your first girlfriend!" he said giving me a bewildered look, then continued, "which you guys were also the creepiest couple voted for homecoming… but anyways, why did you two break-up to begin with? I mean I can hardly even remember…" he said as he brought in the last few things of furniture.

"Well she kinda just disappeared one day. I looked everywhere for her, and I couldn't find her anywhere( Robin's face gets really sad) that's why that one day whenever I kind of started the teen titans I was paying extra close attention to her, she didn't realize I was watching her from a distance."

"Dude, you sound like a stalker or something…"

"I am NOT a creeper, I was so happy I finally found her after that miserable 3 years after she left! Do you even know how many nights I had dreamt about my baseball games that she came to! And at the end of them I got a victory kiss!"

"Dude, you are making life sound like it is a fairy tale or something and dude, does she even know that you are you?"

"I think she does, I mean, come on, how could she forget me?"

**With Rae and Starfire (Rae's POV)**

"Well this works I guess" I said as I looked at the new blue, red, and purple outfits that Starfire and I have made.

"You guess? I think that it looks absolutely fabulous! I think that we did a fabulous job on the pieces of clothing we made! I wish to know what friends Speedy and Robin think about the new clothes!" Starfire said as she picked up the most of it.

"Well I am sure they will like it, well I hope they do at least!" I said as we started to walk towards the tree house.

"Ah if they don't do the liking of the clothes, then I shall take theirs!" she said giggling

"If that's the case you can have all of my pink clothes." I said as we reached the tree house.

"Hey girls! Rae, do you mind if we go for a walk for a few minutes?" Robin said as he took the clothes out of my hands and put them on the table in the now HUGE living room.

"Uh sure." I said looking at him wondering what was wrong with him and why he needed to talk to me in private.

"Roy!" he yelled looking up to the living room window

"Yeah Rich?" Speedy yelled back down at him

"I and Rae are going for a walk, be back in a little while!" Robin said as we started walking towards the beach

Whenever the two birds find a nice place far from the House and dry enough to sit, they decide that they would sit down.

"So… how has your day been?" Robin asked me as we got situated on the sand

"Uhh okay I guess, but next time you and speedy are SOOO going to make the clothes, yours?"

"Umm… I'm not sure there's going to be a next time. After Speedy and I finished building the house, I decided that there is only so many ways off of this stupid island, so I started trying to fix the communicator." He said proudly

"Cool. Is that why you pulled me all the way out here though? Was to tell me that you are working on the communicators?" I said looking at him, wondering why he wouldn't say that infront of the others

"No, actually I have to ask you something important." He said looking at me with an urgent look in his eyes.

"What is it?" I said looking at him

"Why did you leave me that day in 7th Grade?" he said looking at me with a sad look in his eyes

The only thing I could think of was, how could he remember me from way back then.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

So how bad was it? I was trying to make it a little cliffy for those of you

who like it like that!

Lol anyways I am trying to get better at this thig called grades. So I probably wont be on much but please REVIEW!

I hope that all you people

I listed above will comment now that I had to bring you outta your secret little comfort zone!

Anyways I think that reviewing is very important

to an author so please, just do it!

lOVES,

13DeadSilence13


	12. Creatures!

Hey guys! What's up?! Now I have to share some news with you guys, I am seriously scared 4 some of my reviewers, 1 impactically this on here below…

AwRobRaeSUCK MY 8/18/12 . chapter 10

ANOTHER ROBRAE?  
>UH NO! ITS DICKxBABS<br>UR NAME IS SIMONNN  
>U MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A SIRENN<br>IM NICKII MINAJJ FROM THE ISLANDS OF WAKIKIIIKIKIIIIIII  
>DEP DEP DEP CAME TO THE PARTY YEAH MY NAME WAS THAT B-<br>HATERS OF MINE GO KILL URSELFS!  
>BUT HATERS OF ROBRAE, PARTY ALL NITE!<br>BREAKING NEWS: Oprah smacks Romney because he supports RobRae. U are next SIMONNN! YEAH HOMIE THAT CHU NAMEE NOWW

Disturbing right? Lol. So please, Don't make me worry myself to sleep on what this is supposed to mean!(ps. Interesting terms of knowledge on this umm… interesting report.)

Anyways on with the story since that is what you guys want!

*Key*

_Italics = thoughts_

**Bold = important things in anything including thoughts, scenes, or talking**

Underlined=Raven and Robins mind link

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

**Previously on Stranded With Anger**

"Cool. Is that why you pulled me all the way out here though? Was to tell me that you are working on the communicators?" I said looking at him, wondering why he wouldn't say that infront of the others

"No, actually I have to ask you something important." He said looking at me with an urgent look in his eyes.

"What is it?" I said looking at him

"Why did you leave me that day in 7th Grade?" he said looking at me with a sad look in his eyes

The only thing I could think of was, how could he remember me from way back then?

**Now on Stranded with Anger**

"Robin, I didn't want to leave you, I was being hunted down by Trigon, and lets just say that, he didn't have the most pleasant way of doing so either." I said remembering the horrible time of my life. Having to leave the one I love the most because of my freak father

"really?... Why didn't you tell me?" he said and then I could tell this night would end in tears

"He would come track you down and kill you too!" I didn't ever think that it would end. Then when I started to get smart, I thought that I would come check in on you to see how you were doing." I said

"and? I never saw you once." He said

"BECAUSE, I caught you kissing Babs!" I said looking at him in tears, but he didn't notice, at least not yet.

"wait, that girl in the café was you!? I didn't know, Rae. I'm so so so sorry! I was such a jerk too! Man sometimes I just loose myself… I am sorry." He said grabbing me into a huge hug and that is when he noticed I had been crying. But he was being so sweet it didn't really matter I. all that did is that I forgive him and I never ever wanna leave this spot.

And as soon as that thought popped up into my head, we were lifted up by these weird little… creatures? That were humming an oddly familiar tune.

And we were squirming trying to break free from the tiny creatures, but to no prevail*

Finally we met the odd little creature destination. It was a rather cute little place that was kinda like a gothic Hawaiian theme. I wish I could stay actually. It is my kind of vacation area… I wonder what they want anyways… wait, is that … FunkyTown?

_Gotta make a move to a town  
>That's right for me<br>Town to keep me movin'  
>Keep me groovin' with some energy<em>

_Well, I talk about it, talk about it  
>Talk about it, talk about it<em>

Umm that's not strange. I wonder who chose their music… Because this is way too Shrek for my liking… anyways it looks like Robin has taken a liking to this place… well, considering he has already drunk like 17 of there little fruit smoothies. I wonder what Starfire and Speedy is doing.

**MEAN WHILE WITH STARFIRE AND SPEEDY!**

"I wonder what best of the friends Raven and Robin are doing." Starfire said as she looked up to her boyfriend Speedy's face

"ah it doesn't matter I have you and we are having a goodtime, aren't we?" he said to his alien Girlfriend

"of course friend speedy, but wouldn't it be better if we had their company to make this game more fun?" she said

"No Starfire, making out is best if only two people are involved. TRUST me on that I tried before. Its not as fun as you would think…" he said as he shivered then he returned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"oh. Why not? Other people do it and they say it is the most enjoyable." She said as innocently as you could ever imagine.

"Please Starfire, trust me, it isn't those are the weirdoes of the world." He said laughing

"Okay." She said as they went back to doing what ever they were doing before we eavesdropped

**Back to the Birdies!**

"Robin! Why did you tell them that! They wont ever let us into their awesome little place again!" I said as Robin and I were headed our way to the Treehouse from the most amazing night of our live, well one of the best ones.

"its not my fault that that one girl creature was trying to get up all on me! I was trying to tell her that I'm dating you but she wouldn't take no for an answer!" Robin said as he let Raven go up the latter first.

"But you could've let her down in a nicer way than throwing her through the little house thingy!" I said

"How was I supposed to know that she would get hurt? I mean she didn't get hurt when I threw her like a baseball the first time!" Robin said looking at me trying to hold back his laughter

"Omigosh what are you two doing! I yelled as I looked up from my conversation with Robin and saw the 2 S's on the couch

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&RR&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

So… was I it cliffy? Haha oh and please check out my new story, Jinx's Work!


	13. You're Never Gonna Believe this!

Okay guys sorry for the delay I'm a teen girl with a lot of boy problems but yeah anyways here is your story and I might have 5 chapters left… I am thinking about rapping it up fairly soon! Anyways here it is. Oh and by the way I am sick so sorry if it doesn't make too much since but my friend is gonna kill me if I don't update! lol

*Key*

**Bold- Important**

_Italics-Thoughts_

Underlined-Title

_**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**_

**Previously On SWA!**

"But you could've let her down in a nicer way than throwing her through the little house thingy!" I said

"How was I supposed to know that she would get hurt? I mean she didn't get hurt when I threw her like a baseball the first time!" Robin said looking at me trying to hold back his laughter

"Omigosh what are you two doing!" I yelled as I looked up from my conversation with Robin and saw the 2 S's on the couch

**Raven's POV**

"Well me and boy of the friend speedy were doing the making out. I seen you and friend Robin doing it before and it looked fun so I thought that I would try and have some fun with Speedy!" Said an innocent Starfire

"Bu-… wel-.. ugg just get a room you too!" I said looking at them like they were from a different universe (no offence to Starfire intended)

"Ok come on." Speedy said as he carried Starfire bridal style to their room

"Now why exactly did you drop-kick their queen like a kickball?" I said looking into his deep blue eyes and almost falling for him once again

"I told you baby she was trying to come onto me and i told her to stop but she decided that she just HAD to keep on and soo i kinda just went kick..." he said chuckling to himself

"Oh really? what was she doing?" i said trying to flirt around with him

"well she was doing this," he wrapped his arms around me, "She did this he leaned in, "and she wanted to do this," he said as he kissed me slowly but very gently.

"OOOHHHH and so why must we get a room but not you friend Raven and Robin?" said starfire as she came out for a drink of the berries we all found

"Now where were we?" Robin said as he gently pushed his soft lips against mine and we decided that it was getting late so we went to bed.

**The Next Day**

"Yo BB you gotta see this!" Cyborg said as he hovered over me and Robin in our room with his arms rapped around me from last night.

"Dude! Since when do they like eachother? Am I the only one here that's having a problem procesing this?"

"Dude! You have a problem processing EVERYTHING!" Bee said as she entered the room, "woah wasn't expecting to see this one…"

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&

well thats all for now guys i am super tired and please dont kill me for how short it is i will try to update again later i am just sick now.. SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. A Party? That I didn

Ok guys i know this is no excuse and most of y'all could care less but me and my 'boyfriend' broke up and it wasnt a week later he moved on to a new girl and we were together about 5 months.i have had a hard time so please understand!i am just now recovering enough to write again! anyways, on with the scheduled program.

R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

**Previously on SWA!**

"Yo BB you gotta see this!" Cyborg said as he hovered over me and Robin in our room with his arms wrapped around me from last night.

"Dude! Since when do they like each other? Am I the only one here that's having a problem processing this?"

"Dude! You have a problem processing EVERYTHING!" Bee said as she entered the room, "woah wasn't expecting to see this one…"

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

**NOW **

**Raven's POV**

the only thing I could see was Robin just laying there, I know he's awake and he's hearing all this... why hasn't he moved yet?.. oh yeah because he is a little b****. as if I could expect less from him.

"well let's give them some privacy. we can check up on them in about an hour or so."Bee said

' why she is my favorite. she understands that sometimes, its complicated and she doesn't push either... good ole Bee

SO they all left and closed the door.

"Robin get up" I hissed at him

"why? are you embarrassed that they saw me on you?" he said with his puppy eyes

"Well you and I both know that we aren't exactly 'together'." i said looking up at him waiting for his carefree expression to come along.

"Oh really? You must have drunk a few too many drinks at that Party last night. Who knew that absurd little beaches on foreign planets had alcoholic drinks on them? certainly not me!" said robin with my favorite crooked smile

"Here let me explain with something i like to call flashback time!"

_**FlashBack! (Robin's telling the story)**_

**'Man Rae is getting down on that dance floor! oh and with that pint-sized mutant thing! i don't think so!' i thought to myself **

**so i got up and walked over there and you basically threw yourself on me and begged me to dance with you. so of course like any other teenage boy i did. **

**when you finally got tired of basically grinding me, we sat down in the chairs they made for us and you ordered a few more drinks.. and stuffed one in my throat.**

**then you looked over at me like you normally do and I melted like putty in your little hands so you basically talked me into giving you a Robin's famous back-massage and you loved it of course**

**you said you liked it because my hands were on you. and then I asked you how often do you feel like that. and you blushed my favorite shade of scarlet and said 'all the time.'**

**so i got up the courage to ask you out and we kissed... a lot. and after that you became no longer intoxicated**

_**END OF FLASH BACK!**_

""Wow! Was I really that drunk? hmm..." I said as i wondered about what had happened last night

"So is it true? do you really like me?" robin said with hope in his voice

"did i really grind you?! that's embaressing"i said. I should feel the blood rushing to my head as he looked at me

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well.. kinda. I mean its hard not to like you ya goof." I said as i smiled up at him as we finally got up.

"See! so are ya ready to go out there? to do you wanna lay here and..." he said looking at me with his adorable puppy eyes

"Uhh not now we just got together and i am not that much of a hoe. maybe after several months of dating but not now think it through boy blunder."i said smiling at him as he put on his shirt.. which actually made me sad, which he noticed, and then he took it back off and threw it on the bed.

"fine. well lets not keep them waiting, after all they do deserve an explanation."

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

okay well that ends another episode of SWA!

i hope you enjoyed! Please Comment and review!


End file.
